


無垠（dnkbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 血腥描寫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 在闇夜時被∞汰那侵蝕的丹帝，與成為了他的苗床的奇巴納。R-18G，有G的R-18的那種R-18G。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	無垠（dnkbdn）

**Author's Note:**

> # 兩人都是類不死之身  
> # 丹精神過於安定，巴納精神不安定  
> # 中等詳細的血腥描寫  
> # 可能也沒那麼詳細但我也不確定大眾口味在哪，總之大約是如果對血腥描寫有疑慮的話就最好就不要看的程度，反正就Read at Your Own Risk.

「你這樣玩弄儀器讀數，職員們會很緊張的。」  
「……丹帝！」  
攤在病床上百無聊賴的奇巴納一看見丹帝彷彿全副精神都回來了，若不是赤裸的身體黏滿了電極貼片他或許會直接撲抱上來。  
「站那麼遠做什麼，我想碰你。」奇巴納欣喜的模樣活像是晃著尾巴的來電汪。  
丹帝面露苦笑，他知道自己終究拿這個惹人憐愛的戀人沒辦法。  
「你知道我一定會來看你的，用不著把我的部下嚇成那樣。」  
「你不來看我，我的身體哪穩定得下來？」奇巴納吐了吐舌頭，也不知話中有幾分認真。  
今天是奇巴納每週一次的例行身體檢查，他一大早就來到這間位於宮門市的研究中心注射迦勒爾粒子的濃縮液，原則上只要狀態穩定就能收工離開，無奈將近十個小時過去了，不斷發生的排斥反應讓研究人員不得不將他留在病房裡繼續觀察。  
有些精神耗弱的奇巴納也不知道問題出在哪，他只想趕快離開——或許還來得及跟下班的丹帝去吃個飯。  
「結果一想到你，本大爺的腦袋就變得很奇怪，」他對坐在床邊的丹帝咧嘴一笑，「明明馬上就能見面了，我卻急得要命……哎，你真的是丹帝吧？不是本大爺的幻覺？」  
「當然，你可以儘管確認。」丹帝將外套除去，曖昧地對他眨眼。  
奇巴納知道丹帝總是不會拒絕他的要求，但伸出手時還是有點緊張。他在病房裡悶到都要瘋了，巴不得能快點得到一些親密的身體接觸。

就結而論，他操之過急了。

  
「……噢、」  
先發出驚呼的是奇巴納。  
他的手指還沒觸碰到丹帝的胸膛，對方調笑的表情還僵在臉上，只有驚恐的眼神難以置信地朝下看去。

兩根極度尖銳的觸肢扎穿了丹帝的身體。

刺耳的警報聲響起，病房的電子門隨之打開，幾個全副武裝的聯盟職員瞬間擠進了不算大的空間。丹帝的額頭上全是斗大的汗珠，他眉頭深鎖著極力在下達命令時保持語調平靜。  
「沒事，讓我和他獨處吧。」丹帝咬緊牙根說道：「用不著擔心，需要你們幫忙的時候我會指示。」  
他的部下面面相覷，但看上司態度堅定也只得摸摸鼻子退出了房間。  
「我的恢復力沒有你那麼好啊，奇巴納。」丹帝嘆了口氣，將對方停在半空的手抓著貼上自己的胸口。  
「抱歉，我真的只打算碰你一下，」奇巴納呆滯的表情慢慢成了一個尷尬的笑容，他不好意思地縮了縮身體，「這些傢伙反映慾望的程度太強了。」  
所謂的「這些傢伙」，指的自然是那兩根從他的腰椎處突出皮膚向外生長、帶著尖刺、閃著淡粉色的亮光、前端還埋在丹帝腰側的紫色觸肢。  
與無極汰那如出一轍的觸肢。

  
丹帝在闇夜時被無極汰那留下的傷口遲遲沒有痊癒。  
冠軍賽後，他被身邊的親朋好友逼著跑了無數家醫院也做了無數次檢查，卻始終找不到確切的原因。唯一的線索是索妮亞偶然在傷口附近檢測到了微量的迦勒爾粒子，但那也不足以對他的身體狀況作出合理的解釋。幸好，除了身上坑坑疤疤的樣子特別嚇人外倒也沒發現什麼後遺症，既然不影響生活，久而久之丹帝便任它去了。

奇巴納常常試圖回想自己究竟是在什麼時候發現丹帝的異狀的。  
或許是丹帝的舊傷面積擴大的時候。或許是丹帝突然聊起能源問題的時候。或許是丹帝異想天開地提出了尋找一隻類似無極汰那但不會暴走的寶可夢的可能性的時候。  
或許是他如同玩笑般地將「尋找」改為「製造」的時候。

丹帝變了，不只奇巴納，幾乎所有人都發現了。他本來就是一個熱情而富有野心的人，但這部分的個性似乎在他接任聯盟會長後變得越來越強。

「失敗了，我的身體完全不行。就是因為和迦勒爾粒子相性不好，我才會被無極汰那的能量侵蝕。」

但，很神奇地，就算在得知丹帝居然用自己的身體做著極度瘋狂的實驗時，奇巴納仍然無法將他當作別人看待。  
他還是丹帝。奇巴納承認他的行為有點過激，但那溫柔的為人、開朗的性格和崇高的理想，甚至是始終無可救藥的方向感，都確實來自他深愛已久的丹帝。

「那要用本大爺的身體試試看嗎？」所以他對消沉的丹帝這麼說了。

先瘋的人是誰呢？

奇巴納倒是很清楚自己改變的契機，因為丹帝私下對他坦白自己的身體受到極巨化能量影響而停止老化時，他有整整一週焦慮到完全無法入眠。  
「無極汰那也是龍嘛，或許本大爺就是你在找的天選之人喔？」  
他怎麼能忍受自己衰老死去，獨留丹帝孤獨長生？  
「你也沒辦法公開找實驗者吧？反正本大爺早就在幫你保密了。」

他成為了丹帝的苗床。

  
「有時候我覺得牠就像是我跟你的孩子。」  
丹帝輕輕撫摸著飄在空中的觸肢。他肚腹的血還沒完全止住，但沒有損及要害的傷對現在的他而言根本沒有威脅，痊癒也只是時間上的問題。  
「我們的孩子快把我逼瘋了，達令。」奇巴納複雜地笑著。他在移植了作為無極汰那身體碎片的許願星後情緒一直都不是很穩定，但他出奇的意志力竟讓他得以硬撐著維持原本的生活。只有在與丹帝相處時他才會抓緊時機發洩蓄積多時的軟弱和不安。丹帝曾多次建議他辭去工作專心培養體內的能量源，卻屢次被戀人拒絕。  
「本大爺已經快要忘記活著的感覺了，」奇巴納訴說的理由從未改變，「受傷的時候會馬上痊癒，不吃東西也不會飢餓……在未來的某一天，現在的生活也得放棄了吧，」他悵然地說道：「所以要趁現在好好珍惜——趁我還是奇巴納的時候。」  
「在我心中，你永遠都是奇巴納，」丹帝會抱著他，讓兩人的逐漸交融的體溫撫平他的傷感。  
「在你心中，我也永遠會是丹帝。」

在跟丹帝討著愛撫親吻時，奇巴納以為他一整天的鬱悶會馬上得到紓解。不料他們的互動越親暱，他的意識就越朦朧。當他打算伸手去解丹帝的褲頭時已經幾乎感受不到理智在運作了。  
這種神遊般的狀態在他背後長出新的肢體後格外明顯，那對駭人的觸手似乎與他的意識緊緊相連，平日心情沉靜時要收在寬大的外套裡也不成問題，但只要一不小心失控——丹帝被他刺穿的次數早已數都數不清了。  
「研究員都看著呢。」丹帝無奈而寵溺地笑道。  
「又不是第一次了。」奇巴納瞇起眼，一趴下便伸舌去舔他腿間隆起的小丘。然而接觸的瞬間，粗糙布料上沾染著意料之外的味道讓他全身一僵。

血的味道。  
來自他親手造成的傷口的，丹帝的血肉的味道。

「……丹帝。」  
奇巴納發現自己的狀況不對時已經來不及了。  
與丹帝相同，迦勒爾粒子造成的影響放大了他的某些個性，甚或是某些慾望。  
「你、」  
與丹帝相同，它們被放大的程度實在太過火了。  
「吶，丹帝……丹帝。」

起因只不過是一瞬間的，一個小小的念頭。

兩隻觸肢遊蕩著來到奇巴納身前，鋒利的邊緣在他的腹部來回比劃。在丹帝反應過來前，有如錐子般的尖端迅速地垂直插入深棕色的皮膚狠力切割，上一秒仍完好的軀幹瞬間裂出大量腥紅的鮮血。  
該死的痛。但不知為何奇巴納抬頭看向滿臉驚愕的丹帝時腦中全是止不住的笑意。現在的他就像是有了好表現的孩子一樣又著急又驕傲地想展示自己的成果，於是被噴湧的血液打濕的觸肢勾起表層皮膚朝左右掀開，細緻靈巧的動作彷如端莊貴婦優雅地提裙行禮。

「插進來吧。」奇巴納說道。  
丹帝睜大眼睛，唇齒不住打顫連一句話都說不出來，但他的表情強烈地傳達了他的意願。  
不。  
「插進來。」奇巴納的話聲輕得像是要飄散，卻完全沒有要讓步的意思。他伸手撥弄了一下堆疊的臟器，似乎在嘗試做出一個更像洞穴的空間。  
丹帝的胃部狠狠翻攪，他多希望喉頭的嘔吐慾只是剛才腹部上的傷口導致的。  
奇巴納見他躊躇，臉色變得越來越陰沉。  
「求你了，」他一字一字地說道，渾身散發的氣場卻是與懇求毫不相干的脅迫。  
「別讓我說第三次。」  
丹帝顫巍巍地扶著奇巴納的肩膀，鼻腔裡全是濃到令人發狂的鐵鏽味，他根本不想去看眼前毛骨悚然的景色，但一股威壓逼著他將視線鎖在那堆糾結的濕滑內臟中。

很溫暖。

他不想多做評論了。他早該萎掉的，這樣的話或許就不用被奇巴納逼著幹他的肚子。但天殺的他的陰莖就算沾滿了血液和組織液也仍然硬挺到不行，他只好硬著頭皮把過度健康的肉棒反覆送進血肉的縫隙中。  
「……痛嗎？」丹帝聽見奇巴納的呻吟聲時鼓起勇氣問道。  
「痛死了，」奇巴納恍惚地笑著，嘴角還掛著止不住的口水，「但很好……痛的感覺就像是活著……總之，很好……」

要在抽插時讓那堆腸子都留在腹腔裡顯然是癡人說夢。丹帝看著被自己攪得亂七八糟的臟器和上頭的精液不禁又倒抽了一口涼氣。然而與發自本能的恐懼與噁心相比，他心中的內疚卻更加深刻——奇巴納的情緒問題比他想像得要嚴重太多了。  
「……抱歉，奇巴納，很辛苦吧。」他輕輕握住奇巴納的手，「謝謝你，真的。謝謝你為了迦勒爾的未來所作的犧牲。」

奇巴納靜靜地凝望著他，似乎在思考些什麼。

「……不對，」  
良久，他慘笑著搖了搖頭，

「我不是為了迦勒爾的未來才做的。」

有所警覺的丹帝試圖起身，但觸肢飛快地貫穿了他的手腕，直接將他和身下的床板釘在了一起。  
「千年以後的迦勒爾對我來說一點都不重要，」  
奇巴納拖著外露的內臟壓在他身上，細長的瞳孔因激動而放大，逸散的極巨化能量在虹膜周圍漾起亮紫色的光。  
「重要的是你。一直都是你，丹帝。所以別搞錯了。就算本大爺忘了，你也要代替本大爺記著。」  
他捧起丹帝的臉，強壓了一個只有血腥味的深吻。

「全都是為了你。」

  
在二度衝進來的聯盟職員將麻醉槍舉起前，奇巴納已經收回了鮮血淋漓的觸肢。丹帝也顧不得褲子還沒穿上，強忍劇痛趕緊揮手示意慌張的職員退開。  
「喏，數據正常，」奇巴納淡漠地指了指面板上跳動的綠色數字，一邊將落在外面的腸子抓到手裡，「趕快收拾清理一下吧，本大爺還等著跟丹帝吃晚飯呢。」


End file.
